Wings of Fire: The IceWing's Destruction
Notes: There is a lot of Spanish in this. Be warned :) Also, I am NOT trying to make fun of Spanish people or the language if I am. Please to not say I am. Thanks :) Prologue: Brillo flew across the forest, clutching an egg that had a spot of blue on it. It is the one. Protect it. Her mate said. The one for what? She didn’t know, but protected it. She was unaware of the IceWing watching her. He soared silently across the trees. Then, when Brillo was least expecting it, he dropped down, hissing, and sank his claws into her shoulders. The RainWing screamed, then turned towards the IceWing. It’s Hielo! The IceWing who killed my mate! Brillo thought. “Well, well. Who do we have here? Why, it’s Brillo, Agua’s RainWing mate!” Hielo said. He grabbed Brillo’s egg. She was going to name the dragonet inside Azul or Alalluvia, meaning Blue or RainWing. “Don’t hurt it! Please!” she cried. The IceWing bit down on Brillo’s neck, killing her, but not before she said, “Take care of my egg. Name the dragonet Azul if it is born blue, otherwise name it Alalluvia.” Azul or Alalluvia? I guess I’ll name it one of those, so that Brillo doesn’t haunt me by killing my family. Hielo thought, flying to the Ice Palace carrying Brillo’s body for Queen Blaze. Chapter 1: Alalluvia flapped madly around his chamber. His best friend, Cielo the SkyWing, was sitting on his bed. “Alalluvia, do you know what you're name means? I’ve heard some IceWings talking to one names Hielo, who said ‘I killed Alalluvia’s mother, Brillo. It meant Luster.’ and I was wondering if you knew what you're name meant. His means Ice, and mine means Sky. I’m assuming yours means Rain then something. But what?” Cielo said. “RainWing, probably.” Alalluvia replied. He flapped some more, and whapped Cielo in the face. They both burst out laughing. “Cerrar hasta en hay! Cielo y Alalluvia!” Heilo called. “Huh?” Alalluvia asked. “It means ‘Shut up in there! Sky and RainWing!’” Heilo replied. “Oh.” he said. Heilo came in with a small bird for Cielo and a small fish for Alalluvia. Alalluvia quickly changed his scales and the door was opening and took Hielo’s keys without him noticing. Once the IceWing left, Alalluvia changed his scales back and unlocked the door. Chapter 2: Cielo gasped. Alalluvia silenced him. “Shh! Let’s go!” Alalluvia hissed. He opened the door a crack. No guards. He pushed it open all the way. No one came running down the hallway. He stepped out and IceWings flew down. Cielo slid out and Alalluvia backed the IceWings into the cell. He closed the door and locked it. “Dejar que nosotros salida, usted dragones!” Hielo shouted. “No.” Alalluvia replied. He and Cielo flew down the long hallway. “How about I shift my scales to look like Hielo and say I’m taking you somewhere?” Alalluvia asked Cielo. Cielo nodded. Alalluvia shifted his scales, matching Hielo’s. He grabbed Cielo’s talon, gently, and started walking. They ran into Reina (Queen) Nevadas. “Where are you talking Cielo, Heilo?” Nevadas asked. “Say ‘a la fuera’.” Cielo whispered to Alalluvia. “A la fuera.” Alalluvia said. “¿Por qué?” Nevadas asked. “Say ‘así él puede estiramiento su alas’.” Cielo whispered again. “Así él puede estiramiento su alas.” Alalluvia replied. “Sí, él necesidades a.” Nevadas replied, then walked away. “Whew.” Alalluvia said. Chapter 3: Alalluvia and Cielo made it outside. They opened their wings and took off toward the desert. Alalluvia changed his scales to look like a SkyWing once they made it there. “We might be safe. I don’t know.” Cielo said. Alalluvia shrugged. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (CrystalDragon3568)